


Good boy

by lyryk (s_k)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/pseuds/lyryk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um. Porn with gun play for the kiss meme?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good boy

‘Harder?’ John says, and Ianto can hear the smirk in his voice. He hums around the muzzle of the gun fucking his mouth, bracing his hands against the table, pushing his hips back in lieu of using words, meaning yes, harder, ohgodyesplease.

‘Good boy,’ John says, patting his head approvingly with the hand that isn’t holding the gun. He leans over Ianto’s body to place a wet, sloppy kiss on his cheek, his hand tightening in Ianto’s hair, forcing his head down, the gun sliding deeper into Ianto’s mouth. He sucks on it greedily, frantically, desperate for release.

John’s hips keep up a steady rhythm, filling Ianto’s glistening hole with each strong thrust. ‘Take it all in, sweet thing,’ he says, and Ianto isn’t sure if he’s referring to the gun or his cock.


End file.
